izombieeefandomcom-20200214-history
Major Lilywhite
Major Lilywhite, formerly known as the Chaos Killer, is a character on The CW's iZombie. He first appears in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by starring cast member Robert Buckley. History Early Life Major graduated from University of Washington together with Liv and Peyton Charles. He used to be engaged to Liv until she broke things off after being turned into a zombie."Pilot" Breaking off the Engagement Along with the rest of Liv's friends and family, Major attends an intervention to let her know he's still there for her. The two constantly avoid each other and go through awkward conversations."Pilot" Major gathers a box of Liv's things to return to her as an excuse to see her again. However its just a box of things Liv doesn't really want and an awkward conversation ensues until Peyton walks in on them. When he returns to the girls' house he walks in on Liv painting and listening to jazz, something he thought he'd never see based on her personality. Later, Liv shows up at his house wanting to reconcile things and tries to seduce him. However Major pushes her away and lets her know how much she's hurt him."Brother, Can You Spare a Brain?" Major shows up at the station and says he needs a cop but they’re ignoring him. He’s got a kid with him who says his roommate at the halfway house, Eddie Cisco, has been missing for four days. They go see Clive and he asks if Eddie didn’t just take off. He says Eddie is a skater but said there was some scary guy around the skate park handing out Utopian. Clive says he’ll walk this over to the missing persons. Liv freaks Major out with some trivia. Jerome tells Major he didn’t know he was engaged to Siri."The Exterminator" Liv, brings coffee to Major's house, to apologize for "all the weirdness lately." His roommate is moving out -- a kid who isn't particularly well-suited to living with others. Liv is apologetic that he even needs a roommate, and he tells her that neither of the two kids from last week have returned to the shelter. His girlfriend comes down and they have an awkward meeting. Later, at the morgue, Major comes to see Ravi, and it seems like he believes Ravi and Liv are an item. Apparently, Liv told Major to talk to him about the room he has for rent. They seem like a poor fit, though. Major and Ravi have become fast friends, and moving in is going to happen. Liv comes to tell Ravi that Clive had come and been menacing. Later, Major and Ravi are moving in together, Liv helping -- and breaking her old favorite mug, which she had complained to Ravi about Major's new girlfriend using. Ravi sees it, but promises to say nothing, and tells Liv that Major didn't make him sign a lease; he thinks that Major was just eager to get him to move in since Liv's eagerness to get them to move in together seemed like an indication she hadn't moved on yet."Liv and Let Clive" Major goes to see Clive. Eddie never turned up, and now Jerome is missing too. Clive can’t help without a dead body. Major says Missing Persons won’t help with someone in a shelter. Clive offers to make a call to Missing Persons to make Jerome a priority. Major describes clothes and shoes Jerome was wearing. Major wants to go with Clive to the skate park where Blaine, who is known as the Candyman, hangs out to investigate. Clive will only make the call. Warns Major to not be stupid. Later, Liv and Peyton shows up and go to talk to Major. People are planning to streak in Holly’s honor. Major offers to show Peyton to the alcohol. Later, Major says goodbye and Liv offers to walk him out. Major is really worried about Jerome. Liv hugs him and offers comfort. Major apologizes for interrupting. Liv tries to brush it off, but Major knows she is bound to find someone someday."Flight of the Living Dead" Major is lying on the slab in the morgue. Ravi is stitching up his face following the attack. He tells them about finding "the candyman," and Jerome's high-tops. While he's talking, they get another call for a body. Later, at the shelter, Major enters a group session already in progress. The other employee tells him that he's not allowed to come to group looking all banged up. Later, Major hears Jerome's voice and thinks for a moment that he's back -- but it's another kid, watching old skate videos. Major tells him to keep playing them and starts watching the crowd at the skate park. At their apartment, Major shows Ravi a skate park video. Major keeps seeing the guy who beat him up in various videos but can't get a good shot of him. He pops a stitch and goes to see Liv -- but not before Ravi has to warn him that she's not alone. That night, Major found a clear shot of the Candyman, finally -- with Blaine."Virtual Reality Bites" Major calls Clive to ask for help with the missing kids. Clive tells him that he can't help right now, and that until there's some evidence, nobody in homicide wants to see a bunch of unsolved murders go up on the board. A reporter who's on speakerphone with Major asks Clive a gotcha question, and Clive hangs up; she tells Major that if they want to catch the Candyman, they'll have to do it themselves. Sitting in his car, Major has followed one of Blaine's goons, who is on a delivery at a tanning salon. The reporter says she can't do much withotu the man's name, so Major breaks into the driver's car. He rifles through the vehicle looking for anything with a name on it, and along the way finds some Tupperware with a brain in it. While he's doing so, he is spotted by the police, who arrest him for breaking into the car. Major tells the police that he saw a human brain in the guy's car, but when the police search the ice chest, Julian (the goon) convinces them that it's a calf brain from the butcher shop. Later, Major is locked in a cell with a trio of big men as "a little thank you" for the newspaper article on the police ignoring the missing kids."Maternity Liv" A pair of cops walk Major out to the waiting room, his face covered in cuts and bruises. In the waiting room, Major explains why he was attacked, and Peyton offers to put him in touch with someone to help him sue the city. He says he doesn't want that; he just wants to find out what happened to Jerome and Eddie. Ravi tells Major that their remains were found among those at the cultists' compound last week. Major says that he knows who killed them, and it wasn't the cutists. Everything the police say is a lie, and this isn't over. Liv goes to see Major, shocked when he answers the door all bruised and cut. She feels terrible that she didn't take his call. His mug shot in the police blotter got him fired. He tells Liv that he doesn't believe the cultists killed the kids. He tells her about the brain in the Candyman's car. He's certain that it was human, and he wants her to believe him. She tells him that she thinks he's hanging onto the case to hang on to the friends he lost. He promises her that he's going to back off from the Candyman, and sees her out the door. As soon as she leaves, though, he goes back to his research."Dead Air" Major watching a video on how to kill with a handgun then loading his own. He’s also researching brains. Ravi comes in with video game controllers and says it’s been too long. Then he sees a web page about brains open on the screen. Major tries to cover by saying he’s looking at body building. He says he’s trying to figure out why Julien had a brain in his ice chest. Major agrees to play with Ravi. Major heads to the gym and says he wants to get pumped and wants cutting edge treatment no matter how crazy it sounds. The trainer says he’s the guy for him then tells him that supplements are a small piece of the puzzle. Major asks about something more hard core and asks about brains. He says it has an amino acid that helps your pituitary gland. The guy asks if Major would actually eat human brains to get bigger muscles. He seems grossed out. Major goes home and finds his electricity won’t come on. Julien is there and attacks him. They grapple. Julien asks who he told about the brains and has a hammer ready to bash Major’s fingers. Major doesn’t answer and Julien threatens him with pain. Major says he doesn’t know anything but Major stabs him with his keys and runs upstairs. He hurriedly loads his gun. Julien kicks in the door and Major shoots him twice. Julien goes down and lies still. Major creeps closer. He gags and then when his back is turned, Julien grabs his leg. He shoots Julien again then tries to fire again but the magazine is empty. Major calls Clive to come to the house. Clive tells Major that he didn’t do anything wrong by shooting an armed intruder but Major says he killed a man. He takes Clive upstairs but the body isn’t there and says there’s no blood. He shows him the bashed in part of the wall where he threw a sledgehammer. He says he killed the guy. Clive picks up something off the floor and asks if he’s taking medications or stopped taking any."Patriot Brains" Major rants to Ravi about the Candyman. He says the guy had a sledgehammer and was raving about brains. Ravi asks where he got the gun and he says he bought it on the street. He says he would have been dead if not for it. Major says the problem is not the gun, but that guy. He says that guy took three bullets and walked off. He says none of this makes sense and he’s the only one who sees it. Major says Clive will find Julien at a hospital. Ravi says Clive is with Liv then fills him in on what happened. Later, Clive comes to see Major and tells him that Julien is alive and at the gym working out and benching 350. Major says he shot him. Clive shows him a photo of Julien bench pressing. Clive says that room doesn’t look like anyone was shot there. Clive says what he said happened didn’t happen and he has a problem if he thinks otherwise. Major sits stunned. Clive says he can put him on an involuntary commitment. He says Major meets all the requirements. He tells Major to call someone and get help. Major thanks him for being straight with him and Clive takes off. Later, Ravi sees Major packing and asks who he’s leaving him for and Major jokes that what they had was real. Major says he’s getting seen for psychotic disorder at a mental hospital. Ravi tells him he’s not crazy but Major says he’s seeing things. He says he saw the guy’s eyes turn red and he shot him. He says he’s obviously delusional and says a vacation can’t fix that. He says he has no choice but to check himself in. Later, Major gets a call from the bartender saying that Liv was at a bar and needed taking home. Major is there and asks if she’s ready to come home. He takes her to her house and tucks her in. He tells her he’s sorry but she says not to say anything. She says she’s trying hard to stay afloat but can’t hear his name. She asks him to rub her back like he used to. He sits down and by her and pats her back. She says Ravi told him what’s going on with him. Major doesn’t want to talk about it. He says it’s not big deal and says the PR guy is saying it’s exhaustion. He says he’ll be fine and it won’t be for long. He says he’s just sorry he’s not there when she needs him. She says she wants to tell him everything but he says it’s okay. Major is at the mental hospital and talks about the guy he shot and how crazy it was. He says it wasn’t real and that’s why he’s there. They end the group session after that. One guy, Scott E, chats to Major and says he knows what he’s dealing with. He says he almost didn’t make it out alive and says he had nightmares about glowing red eyes. He tells Major they’re zombies. He says the city has a zombie problem. He walks off."Mr. Berserk" Major is at the psych ward. He’s waiting on Scott E to come place chess. The guy isn’t there and Major shows up to check on his friend who is dead in a bathtub. Major screams for help. The guy slit his wrist. Clive and Liv visit him. He says he found him around 930 and he was late for their chess game so he went to check on him. He says only Brie was nearby and says they were just friends with benefits. Clive says an orderly said he got frustrated when Scott E beat him at chess. Major says so he killed him and tells him to take him away. Major says Scott said the devil was after him. Liv goes to sit with Major and says she’s sorry for how Clive acted. Major says Scott E told him something crazy and asks if she saw anything strange at the boat party. She says corpses and other stuff. Major says Scott told him he saw zombies. Liv smiles and asks if he meant real flesh eating zombies. Major says Scott told him he got them on a video on his phone and sent it to someone on local TV. He asks if it’s crazy. She’s nervous. Later, Major gets out of the hospital and visits Liv. She asks if he’s okay and he says a giant Indian threw a sink through the window and he got out (One Flew Over the Cuckoo’s Nest). He says he checked himself out then says he was looking for Ravi to get a key. They invite him in to eat. Ravi gives them some meaningless Chinese food trivia. Peyton says it’s Ravi’s first time with Vertigo. Liv doesn’t want to play it since it’s about a crazy person and Major is there. He asks if Harvey is also out. Peyton suggest Zombie High and Major says it’s okay when Liv flinches. He says he didn’t believe Scott E and then Liv sees the devil on the bag of hot Cheetos talking to her and saying that if she doesn’t get to the video first someone else will. Liv asks Ravi if he can hear the devil on the bag. Ravi says Scott’s brain must be kicking in. She listens to the devil on the bag. Ravi asks if he can have some and the devil says – eat me. Major gets ready to leave and asks if they spoiled Ravi and Peyton’s date. She says no when they hear them giggling in her room. The bag devil starts saying dirty stuff and Liv shoves it into the trash. She offers to let Major stay the night since he was attacked at his apartment but he says it’s okay. They hug, he goes. Liv hears more dirty stuff from the devil then there’s a knock at the door. Major is back and asks if he really have the couch. She smiles. The following morning, Liv walks in on Major getting dressed and he says he has to find a job. She says he may need some more sleep. He seems tired. She said she’s going and he can crash in her bed. Later, Major comes to see Clive who says Dr Larson said they were tight and he wanted to ask him about it when Liv wasn’t there to interrupt. Major says they mostly just played chess and Clive asks what he talked about. He says Scott talked about how he never wanted kids because he’d screw one up but did talk about getting it. Later, we see Major break into Scott’s place. He goes looking for the computer. It’s not there. Apparently Scott told him where he kept his valuables. Major hears a noise and looks down. He sees Blaine and Julien get out of the car. They head upstairs with gas cans. Julien breaks a window to get in. Major goes to hide in the trunk of their car while they’re inside burning the place up. The car stops and Major lets himself out later. He’s outside Meat Cute. He looks inside and sees Blaine and Julien. Major later goes and knocks on Liv's door. She asks how the job search is going. She asks about what he told her but he doesn’t know what she’s talking about. He says he has something to show her. He says he wasn’t crazy and asks if anyone else is there. He brings in a handful of Meat Cute delivery bags and says zombies are real. He says he can explain it all and says he’s going to kill them all. OMG! She didn’t tell Major about her being a zombie – she told a hallucination of Major about her being a zombie."Astroburger" Major records a video on his laptop and says if you’re watching this, I’m already dead. Major shows up to Meat Cute dressed as a meat inspector. He takes pics of the exits and checks the meat temperature. Blaine is there and says there’s only one health inspection per year and they had theirs two months ago. Major says it’s now twice a year and says if he doesn’t like it, he can call Tina at district. Blaine takes him to the back. Later, Major is watching how to kill zombie videos when Ravi comes home. He says he’s taking Peyton away for the weekend and says he’s taking her to San Francisco to tour the places they filmed Vertigo. He says he was thinking of wearing a retro Jimmy Stewart-esque suit. Major says to do it. He goes upstairs and Major goes back to studying zombie killing. Major goes to buy an illegal firearm with a lot of stopping power. He buys two guns and bullets. The guy asks if he needs a grenade. Major thinks about it. Later, Major listens to a self-motivation tape while he lurks outside Meat Cute. Julian grabs Major and ties him up. While in the back room, Major listens into Blaine's conversation with Liv's brother."Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat" Major is in the meat cooler and he’s shivering. Major tells him to kiss his ass. Blaine leaves him in there to think. Later, Blaine goes back to the fridge to talk to a shivering Major. Blaine says he did some research to find out how long he could be in the chill before parts start falling apart. Blaine says the Nazis did some horrible experiments. Blaine says he found out he can keep him there for quite a while. Major asks why he’s doing it and Blaine says daddy issues. Blaine comes again to check on Major. He says he has to pee and Blaine says to go right ahead. He brings Major some hot soup which he sips down. Major spits something out and sees he was eating a piece of brain. He vomits. Blaine says eating brains doesn’t make you a monster, it takes more effort. They wheel in Tommy’s body on a meat hook and Major is horrified. He comes at them but they beat him down. Major finds a lighter in Tommy’s pants then checks the door and tries to pee. He sets the cooler on fire and waits outside for someone to come. The guy sees a fire in the cooler then runs in and Major takes him down then locks him in the cooler. He looks around the kitchen and hears laughter and music. He makes it outside and then goes to his truck where he gets his newly purchased guns and grenade. Major heads back inside and fires at the three out front. They scatter. One of the other guys has a gun but he’s blinded and can’t shoot straight. The other two are in the back. Major takes them out one by one. The lady manager says he did this to her and she’s just a butcher. He tells her to go and thanks him. Then she comes oat him with a knife and he takes her out too. Then Major shoots the guy he trapped in the cooler in the head. Julien shows up and sees the carnage. Major locks him in the cooler and tosses the grenade in and says – walk away from this. But then Blaine is there and stabs him in the chest. He tells Major – look what you did. He turns off the machinery and says he can have a slow and agonizing death. Blaine says he hopes it hurts. Blaine turns off the music and Liv is there and shoots him. Major calls her name and she says they have to stop the bleeding. He says he told her there were zombies and she didn’t believe him. Blaine is there and says he doesn’t know and smiles. Blaine says he’s about to go out with some irony and says his own beloved is one of them. Blaine says her hair, eyes and complexion are not style choices. Major asks if she is and she says please. They hear sirens and Liv looks at Major who looks pretty dead. She scratches him with her nail to infect him. The next day, Liv fixes some food then takes it to Major and says he needs to try and eat it. She says it gets better. Major calls her a liar and then says she’s been a zombie since that night at the lake and broke his heart instead of telling him the truth. She says she has more faith in him than anyone and says he would have told her that it didn’t matter and he loved her anyway. She says she couldn’t ask that of him. He says she turned him zombie without his permission. She says it was better than watching him die. He asks if she eats the brains of people that come into the morgue. She says she eats victim’s brains and helps solve murders. Major asks what’s the greater good for him and she says she hopes it’s us and says they can be together now. She takes his hand and says it’s what fate dealt them. But Major says she dealt this to him and she’s the same person that let him think he was crazy. Then he says she played God with his life and asks if she did it based on what she wanted or what he would want. He says if she thinks he wants this, she doesn't know him that well. Liv later returns to Major and stabs him with a needle and injects him with the cure says she hopes he can forgive her no matter what happens."Blaine's World" Powers and Abilities Powers *'Zombie Sense:' A side effect of the cure that results in raised blood pressure and hair to stand on end when in close contact with Zombies. Former Powers * Pseudo-Immortality: Being trapped in a paradox between life and death, Major does not belong to both and thereby unfettered with the limitations of either (i.e. fatality). *'"Zombie Mode":' When in danger or in the midst of a violent confrontation, Major's zombie characteristics fully surface, causing his eyes to turn into those of a zombie and allowing him to perform incredible feats. **'Enhanced Strength/Agility': When in "full blown zombie mode", Major's physical strength and speed are enhanced. Weaknesses *'Utopium addiction:' After trying Utopium at a club, Major has developed an addiction to the substance but has recently stopped thanks to Liv. Former Weaknesses *'Hunger for Brains:' Since he is a zombie, he must feed on brains at least once a month to keep his humanity and survive, otherwise he becomes "dumber" and more like a proper zombie. *'Adrenaline:' A zombies abilities are triggered by adrenaline. Making it hard to control and hard to hide. Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" *"Brother, Can You Spare a Brain?" *"The Exterminator" *"Liv and Let Clive" *"Flight of the Living Dead" *"Virtual Reality Bites" *"Maternity Liv" *"Dead Air" *"Patriot Brains" *"Mr. Berserk" *"Astroburger" *"Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat" *"Blaine's World" Season 2 *"Grumpy Old Liv" *"Zombie Bro" *"Real Dead Housewife of Seattle" *"Even Cowgirls Get the Black and Blues" *"Love & Basketball" *"Max Wager" *"Abra Cadaver" *"The Hurt Stalker" *"Cape Town" Trivia Character Notes * In "Blaine's World" he finds out that Liv is a zombie and he briefly becomes one too. References Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Zombies Category:Humans Category:Starring Characters Category:Help Category:Season 1 Characters